Flash of Lightning
by No Name Anime Fan
Summary: Barry meets a metahuman with powers like his and befriends him.With the discovery of somebody with powers like he believes that the man in the yellow suit was not just his imagination. But soon that man becomes active and makes an appearance and Barry challenges him. With new metahuman threats to face Barry starts to gain more experience in fighting crime and gains a new partner.
1. Chapter 1

**So yeaah... I was bored and wrote this. It will probably be a multi chapter story. So umm enjoy! Takes place after episode 7.**

* * *

Barry Allen ran through the streets of Central City, a red and gold blur. He weaved between cars that were stuck in traffic, all while keeping an eye out for trouble. While running he spotted a hooded figure grab a lady's purse, steal her wallet, and drop the bag and take of running all in a second. Barry changed course and took off after the figure. A bout two seconds later he appeared in front of him, and saw that the thief was male and a teenager.

"Kid, give me the wallet," Barry demanded.

The boy smirked. "How about no."

With that Barry saw a blue streak race past him. Barry chased after it. He chased the boy through the streets of Central City, keeping up with him. _He's a metahuman too?_ Barry began to close in, picking up the pace. The boy looked at Barry and his grin faded. He quickly changed directions and took off towards the waterfront. The boy began to shoot across the water. Barry continued his pursuit. The teen changed direction once again and headed towards the nearest alleyway intent on losing Barry. He grit his teeth, willing himself to go faster and escape his pursuer.

"Hey kid!"

He turned his head and saw that Barry was running right beside him. "Why don't you just give me the wallet now? I won't hurt you." Barry reached his hand out towards him but the boy pulled away a fearful look replacing his surprised one. The boy flinched slightly and Barry raised an eyebrow under his cowl.

"Come on. I won't hurt you."

The boy shook his head and kept running, but was no longer paying attention to where he was going. His vision slowly became blurry and he put a hand to his head. He noticed that he was headed straight for a brick wall. He tried to slow himself down but his momentum carried him farther than he expected. He crashed into the wall, cracking it and fell to the ground unconscious.

Barry knelt beside him and shook him lightly. "You okay?" The only response he received was a groan. Barry looked and saw that the boy's arm was bent at an odd angle. He winced in sympathy and picked him up running to S.T.A.R Labs. He entered the building, papers flying up into the air behind him. He placed him on the examination table not minding the surprised looks on Caitlin and Cisco's faces.

Barry looked at Caitlin and asked. "Caitlin can you help him?"

She nodded and grabbed brace that Barry had worn once. (While testing out his powers he'd broken it) Caitlin straightened the arm back to the right position and then checked for any other injuries he might have sustained, noticing a scar running down his arm. When she X-rayed him, Caitlin found that he had also dislocated his shoulder, which she would have to put it back into place when he woke up.

Caitlin left the examination table and sat down by a computer. "Who is he Barry?"

Barry shrugged his shoulders. "To be honest I don't know. I think he's an orphan or a runaway. I found him when he was stealing a woman's wallet and I chased him, but once I was in front of him he ran with super speed like I can."

"Wait so he's a metahuman? With powers like you?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah, but the thing is, when I chased him he started to slow down out of nowhere and crashed into a wall which is how he broke his arm."

"He probably has hypoglycemia like you do Barry", Caitlin said speaking up once more. "I'll check his vitals to be sure. His hypoglycemia could be severe, especially if he's a runaway and hasn't eaten in a while."

Barry put his hand on his chin. "That could explain it." His phone then buzzed on the table next to him. Turning on the screen, he saw that he had received a text from Joe. "I got to go guys. There's a homicide. Call me when the kid wakes up."

Caitlin nodded. The scarlet speedster took off towards the crime scene.

* * *

When Barry reached the general vicinity of the crime scene, he stopped running. Making sure no one saw him; he emerged from behind a wall and walked to where yellow police tape closed off the area. He was greeted by the site of detectives, Captain Singh and a crime scene photographer.

Captain Singh greeted him. "Nice of you to show up Allen."

Barry sighed. "I'll go take a look at the body." He headed over to where Joe and Eddie were. They appeared to be talking about the victim.

"Hi Joe." He turned to Eddie and nodded his head in greeting. " Eddie."

"Hey Barry/Allen," they both replied.

He knelt near the body examining it. The victim a man who was around six feet two and had a muscular build. He was fully clothed, although they were torn as a result of the numerous cuts that marked his body. "There are many lacerations and cuts on the body but they don't seem to have been made by a regular knife. It doesn't look like it's a serrated blade either..."

"Okay Allen. So it's not a knife. Any other ideas on what you think made the cuts?" Eddie asked pointing at the body

"I don't know yet, but we'll see." As he said that he noticed something small and red in the victim's clothing. He took tweezers and removed it, placing it in an evidence bag.

His cellphone rang and he picked it up. "Barry, he's woken up", Caitlin said on the other side of the phone.

"Got it. I'll be right there." He hung up. "Joe, I have to go, but when I get back I'll examine the evidence that was found and see if there are particulates that can help us find who did this"

"Okay."

He walked off in the other direction before running to S.T.A.R Labs. Barry arrived at S.T.A.R Labs within seconds a gust of wind following behind him messing up both Caitlin and Cisco's hair. The brown-haired teen sat lazily on the table, Caitlin beside him about to relocate his shoulder.

"Hi," said. She turned back to the teen placing her hands on his shoulder. "You ready?" He nodded. Caitlin then pushed, popping the bone back into place. The boy let out a yelp of pain.

"Oww," he complained. "That hurt."

"I told you it would", Caitlin said rolling her eyes.

He tried to think of what else to say, but only managed to say. "Thank you."

"No problem."

He then faced Barry. "Why'd you bring me here? Shouldn't I be in jail or something?"

Barry shrugged his shoulders. "You should be, but you were hurt and if you're powers are anything like mine, then you heal at a faster rate than normal. Don't you think a hospital or the cops would find that odd? But never mind that, I have a question for you. Are you a runaway?"

The teen stared at the floor. "Yeah."

"You should head back. I'm sure your parents are worried."

Anger flared in his eyes. "As if you would know! You don't even know me!"

"You're right, I don't. But I'm sure they are. So when your arm has healed I'm going to escort you home. I have to keep an eye on you."

"I'm not a thief!" He protested, but shut his mouth quickly. "Well I am," he admitted. "But that was my first time stealing. I mean I was just hungry and I didn't have money for food. Wait why am I telling you this?"

"Who knows?" Barry replied chuckling.

"Well you're arm has almost healed. I'd say in about a half hour it'll be fine," Caitlin said looking at the X-Rays she took.

He smiled at her gratefully.

* * *

Half an hour later he was told that his arm was fine. He stood up, moving it around surprised that it had healed quickly. He headed out of the lab and Barry followed. When they left the building Barry turned to look at him more closely. He was around 5"6 and was probably 13 or 14. He had short, messy brown hair and light green eyes. He wore a blue hoodie with silver stripes running down his arms. He wore black running pants and a matching pair of old sneakers that were singed at the edges.

"So what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you that?"

"Well "Barry said. "It's your decision, but I'll treat you to lunch if you tell me. I know you're hungry."

He sighed. "Bribery... My name is Theo. If it's okay with me asking, what's yours?"

"I've showed you my face already, so I might as well tell you. But on one condition."

Theo nodded. "What's that?"

"Don't tell anyone, because the people that I fight could try and hurt those I care about and I don't want that. Nobody would. My name is Barry Allen and I work for the CCPD."

"It's nice to meet you, Barry. Sorry about stealing. Won't happen again."

"I'm hoping so. Now if you'd like to I'll take you to Big Belly Burger. You good with that?" he asked.

"You're the one getting me food, so I can't complain."

On their way to Big Belly Burger they passed by C.C Jitters. Theo caught Barry staring at Iris through the window. "So is she your girlfriend or something, Barry?"

Barry shook his head. "No, she's just a friend."

When they got to Big Belly Burger, the two of them both ordered large cheeseburgers with and equally large portion of fries. Theo began to eat his burger savoring the taste of it. He hadn't eaten in a while. By the time he had finished his burger, Barry had already started on his fries.

"Barry thanks for not taking me to jail. And thanks for lunch," he said.

"No problem." His phone then rang and he picked it up. "Hey Joe."

"Barry another body turned up in an alleyway. We found something else on the body. He had a lot of cash on him and poker chips. There's a connection between the two victims. They both had gambling problems and gambled at the same place. And now they end up dead. It can't be a coincidence. So tonight Eddie and I are going to investigate. But can you come to the station? We found something else you might want to take a look at", Joe said.

"Sure Joe." He hung up. "I got to go Theo. Hopefully I'll see you around, just in a different way than earlier today."

"Bye Barry, "he said his mouth full of burger.

* * *

When Barry arrived at the CCPD he headed upstairs to his lab, but not before seeing Iris and Eddie leave together for lunch. He stared at them for a moment, a bit jealous of Eddie, before moving on to his lab. On his desk he found a playing card coated in blood. He picked it up but dropped it quickly. His finger began to bleed and he wiped the blood of with a tissue. Note to self. _Sharp edges._

He picked it up this time careful. He then began running tests on the card. It was a card from a deck that was made in Central City. It had the signature symbol that only one gambling spot used. He was also able to find some of the killer's DNA off of the card with help from S.T.A.R Labs. He knew Eddie and Joe were going to go there and check it out but the Flash would be in the area to make sure nothing happened.

That night he ran in circles passing by the gambling spot every so often. The 20th time he circled around it, Eddie and Joe entered.

Eddie and Joe began back for their pistols as soon as they walked in the door. "Any of you guys know about a man named Jeremy Tell. We found a card that was his at a crime scene?" Joe asked. Some of the men shook their heads and took out their weapons.

Barry stopped and hid nearby. He heard shouts come from inside and he heard gunshots go off. He ran into the building noticing bullets going towards Joe and Eddie.

He grabbed Joe and carried him outside doing the same with Eddie. He then knocked out the gunmen. Out of the shadows and man stepped out. He had short brown hair and a muscular build, but something was off about his skins. Parts of it looked like they were a part of a deck of cards. Barry knew that Eddie and Joe were going to come in any second so he quickly rushed at the man grabbing him, running to another location. The man punched him in the face knocking him to the ground.

Barry stood up and faced him. "Who are you?"

"The name is Jeremy Tell", he said grinning. "Some of those guys owed me money and didn't pay up so I had to teach them a lesson. You didn't do anything pal, so go on home." He shrugged his shoulder. "You understand don't you?"

"You just killed them because of money? That's ridiculous!" Barry yelled.

"That's how life works. Now if you won't get out of my way, I'll have to make you." The cards on his skin flew off flying in a circle. Jeremy then sent the cards at Barry them flying towards him fast. But he was faster and dodged. The cards cut right through the steel bars on a gate behind him and it broke. "Whoa. Easy there could've taken my head off."

Jeremy grinned. He had more cards come from his body and he had them encircle Barry, a razor sharp tornado of cards around him. Barry put his finger on his ear activating the comm in his ear.

"Caitlin! I'm facing this metahuman who can control playing cards that are razor fused with his skin, but now I'm trapped in this funnel of them. And they're getting closer."

"Hang on Barry... Cisco says if you can generate enough speed to make something that would counteract the cards you could push them away from you without getting cut."

He began spinning in a circle become a mini red tornado, pushing the cards back. He stopped spinning and saw that Jeremy was without his cards for a second. He took the opening and dashed forward punching him in the face, knocking him out. Barry picked him up and ran back to S.T.A.R Labs ready to lock him up. At S.T.A.R Labs Barry locked him up in one of the cells within the particle accelerator.

"Crazy day, wasn't man?"

Barry stopped staring at the large gray door and turned to look at Cisco. "Oh yeah it was."

"So I've been thinking of a name for our friend in there and I have one. You ready for it? Double Down. You know like in cards?" He said with a large grin.

"Not a bad name", Barry said smiling.

"Want to go out for a drink? Caitlin thinks she's almost found a way for you to get buzzed."

"Let's go."

* * *

So this is what my boredom equals. A new story. Maybe Theo will become a Kid Flash or Impulse like character for Barry, but in the future. Like pretty far. Right now I am brainstorming. Oh the ideas! So the metahuman who was featured for like five seconds was Jeremy Tell AKA Double Down. Just browsing through the characters that were in the Flash's rouges gallery. I now totally want to get a comic with him in it. To the comic store!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Flash

Theo stood in front of the mirror in his room. Staring back at him was a boy who looked just like him, but one thing was different. He looked broken. Theo placed his finger to his cheek tracing the purple bruise, gingerly, down to his chin. He winced as he did so. A bruise was beginning to form around his right eye. A bluish purple surrounding the light green of it. He sighed. At least it would disappear quickly. He placed a bandage over part of the bruise, hoping to cover it up somewhat. He grabbed his backpack and slipped out the door while his father was in the kitchen.

He'd done it again. Ever since he had had problems at work Theo's father had become angry. Theo's uncle being shot in action hadn't helped. Lance Sweets had been an FBI Agent/psychologist and was working on a case when he was killed. That was the first night his father had hit him. It had slowly gotten worse, to the point where his mother had left. For good. But at least things had become better with his father and things like this had only happened on the occasional nights his dad returned home drunk.

A few minutes later he reached his destination. He entered Central City High with a sigh. _Just another day._

* * *

Barry walked into Star Labs four cups of coffee in hand. He handed a cup to Cisco, one to and then one to Caitlin. When he handed her the cup he spoke. "Caitlin, I'm sorry for what I said a while back."

She raised an eyebrow unsure of what he was talking about. "What do you mean Barry?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "The comment I made...When I snapped at you saying I wasn't Ronnie. I'm sorry about that."

"You were right though", she said. "You're not Ronnie and I should stop treating you like you are. You're Barry. I guess it was because I didn't want to lose you like I lost him."

Barry gave her a reassuring smile. "Well you won't have to worry about losing me anytime soon."

Caitlin nodded her head taking a sip of her coffee content with his answer. "Good."

Barry sat down beside her and Cisco. "Today's my day off. You up for some playing some games?"

Cisco grinned. "Ping-Pong, man?" He stood up ready to go and retrieve the ping pong table that he had hidden away in a closet somewhere.

Barry nodded. "Ping-Pong it is. And one more game too," he said looking directly at Caitlin.

Cisco ran off to get the table and paddles. Caitlin met Barry's gaze, and groaned. "Operation?"

Barry's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Operation."

* * *

Theo walked home from school covered in sweat. He took a sip of his water bottle wiping the sweat from his brow. Despite having increased endurance from receiving his super speed, track practice was still tiring. With his backpack over his shoulders he walked past a bank. He heard screams and turned around and saw people run out of the bank. His eyes widened and Theo ran home and quickly changed into his blue hoodie and grabbed a pair or goggles off of his dresser. He found that they kept things like bugs out of his eyes. He ran back towards the bank and skidded to a stop at the site.

In front of him stood a group of men, but in front of them were two that caught his eye. One wore a parka and had blue wraparound goggles over his eyes. In his hand was an odd looking gun that had a blue glow. To his right was another. He wore much bigger goggles and held an odd gun as well.

Snart raised his gun and pointed it at a woman and her daughter. It glowed and an icy beam was released. Theo dashed towards them and picked the little girl up and grabbed her mother, whisking them to safety. He ran back towards the men and knocked the ones carrying normal weapons.

Theo eyed the cold gun, moving hastily in an effort to get it. When he grew closer to Cold, he saw him squeeze the trigger and another blast of cold was sent at him, but Theo dodged, feeling the chill from the blast as it passed him by. Cold fired of multiple blasts but Theo dodged them with ease. When he ran to the left to dodge an oncoming attack, he was so engrossed in what he was doing he forgot about Cold's partner, Mick Rory. He felt flames engulf his back and he stumbled, falling with a searing pain on his back.

He ripped his flaming hoodie off and threw it to the ground. He felt the cold breeze blow against his open back, due to there being a hole on the back of his shirt. Theo distanced himself from them wondering what to do. Then a red streak knocked Cold to the ground. Theo grinned seeing that it was Barry.

Barry turned his head, glancing at Theo. "You okay kid?"

He winced. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Then let's take these guys down."

They both dashed at Rory and Cold, who had already gotten up. Barry landed multiple punches to Cold's midsection before he could react to what happened. Theo landed a powerful kick to Rory's abdomen, breaking a rib or two. Theo and Barry were about to knock them out when at point blank range Cold shot Barry, who while trying, evade it was hit in the leg. He let out a grunt of pain and clutched his leg. Barry tried to hobble over to where Theo stood and Theo rushed to get to him.

"We should go Flash!" Theo wrapped one of Barry's arms around his shoulder and ran to Star Labs, ignoring Cold and Rory who left as soon as they saw that the Flash was injured. Barry and Theo ran back to Star Labs and soon after the CCPD arrived on the scene.

Cisco and Caitlin sat at their computers, monitoring Barry's vitals. Caitlin saw them spike up for a moment then shoot back down. A gust of wind blew through the lab and Barry sat on the examination table in pain. Caitlin's eyes widened as she rushed over to Barry. "Barry what's wrong? What happened?

He groaned. "Captain Cold hit me with his cold gun. But there was someone else with him and he had a flamethrower."

Caitlin grabbed at syringe and Barry yelped as she suddenly stuck into his skin. It contained a formula that was to counteract the effects of Snart's cold gun.

_Later_

_"_Barry! You need to be more careful next time," Caitlin said looking at the scans she had taken. "It's like before. If you had been hit again you could have died."

"But I didn't," he replied.

"Just be careful next time."

Barry nodded.

Theo sat in front of a computer watching the two of them. In his mouth he sucked on a lollipop (courtesy of Cisco). After tending to Barry, Caitlin had given him burn cream that helped relieve the pain, he was glad she hadn't seen some of his scars. Then rolled into the room and scanned the room. Seeing Barry and Caitlin together was a normal occurrence and Cisco tinkering with different devices was too. His eyes stopped on Theo and his expression darkened momentarily.

Wells moved his wheelchair so he was right in front of the teen. "Who are you?"

"My name is-"

He was cut off by Barry. "It's okay, he's a friend."

"Understood .Well then what's your name?"

"Theo Winters."

"Theo Winters?"

"Yeah."

Well nodded. "So are you a metahuman?"

"Yes."

Wells sighed. "Okay."_ He doesn't seem to be a threat to us or . I'll have to make sure though._

Theo grinned. Next to Theo Cisco typed at the computer rapidly.

"What're you doing Cisco?"

"Trying to track down Captain Cold and his friend."

Theo blinked in surprise. "Wait you give these guys names?"

"Yup"

"Hang on Cisco; are you trying to hack into the files of the prison they were held at?"

Cisco grinned. "Pretty cool, huh man?"

Theo shrugged his shoulders, "I guess, but I'm faster." He pushed Cisco's chair out of his way and cracked his fingers, and began hacking into the prison's system, like Angela had taught him too. His fingers were a blur as he broke through the firewall that was set up and slammed his hand on the table. "Bam!"

Cisco's eyes widened. "Impressive." He then began sifting through the security footage and files for them.

"Looks like Captain Cold has been there recently busting out flame bringer."

Theo raised an eyebrow.

"What? I was just testing out a name," he said innocently.

"Then don't go with that one." Cisco gave a childish pout and returned back to work. "Hmm looks like our other guy's name is Mick Rory."

* * *

Early the next morning Caitlin was in the lab alone, preparing to leave. She put on her jacket and grabbed her purse and keys. She headed out Star Lab's main entrance and walked towards her car. As she placed her hand on the door handle Caitlin heard a voice call out to her. Behind her were Leonard Snart and Mick Rory.

When reached her hand into her purse to get her phone as Mick stepped forward. "Hand out of your purse." Caitlin removed her hand slowly, giving her chance to ca Barry on speed dial. She prayed that he would pick up and backed up slowly before turning on her heel and running. Mick chased her and gave pursuit. Cold lifted his gun and fired at her shoe, freezing her foot to the ground and it gave Mick a chance to catch up to her. Mick grabbed her, restraining her despite her struggling and placed cloth over her nose and Caitlin faded into oblivion.

Back at their hideout Cold tightened the restraints around Caitlin's wrists while she lay on the floor passed out. Mick leaned against a wall watching his friend. "So what are we going to do with her?"

Cold turned his head putting the finishing touches on her restraints. "Well this morning the Flash foiled our plans to rob that bank and will most likely do the same thing during future jobs and that can't happen. He needs to be eliminated and I remember this woman was with two others when they saved him. She's obviously close to the Flash and we can use that to our advantage my friend. Do you understand?"

Mick nodded. "Yeah, I hear ya."

"Shall we get our camera ready?"

* * *

Barry sat on the couch in Joe's house idly, sipping a glass of water. On the television screen the news was on and reports ranging from a homicide to a cat being rescued from a tree were given. Then all of the sudden the screen changed to static for a second before changing. Cold stood in front of the camera and spoke. "Hello Central City. This message is for one person and he'll know who he is." Mick appeared on the screen holding on to Caitlin as she struggled to break free. A gag was in her mouth so she couldn't speak and there was a desperate a fearful look in her eyes. Cold leaned in towards the camera. "Come out, come out wherever you are Flash or this woman dies. It shouldn't be very hard for you to find us. After all, your friends could help."

Barry heard footsteps behind him and saw Joe. "Why would they take Caitlin?"

Joe shook his head. "I don't know Barry, but we have to find her."

Barry nodded. "He wants me, so he'll have me."

Joe raised an eyebrow. "You up for this? Last time you faced him a train was de-railed."

"I'm going to go to Star Labs to see if they have her location." Before Joe could say another word Barry had left, a gust of wind in his wake.

At Star Labs he found Cisco on the computer looking through different surveillance footage, looking for the car that taken Caitlin.

"Cisco can you find out where-"

"I'm already on it, Barry."

A half hour later, Cisco had narrowed down where Caitlin could be to a certain area that Barry could quickly search through. Barry suited up and ran out the door intent on finding his friend. After running through the various warehouses in the area, Barry came upon the last one. He took a deep breath and walked into it. "Caitlin! You in here?"

He heard her muffled shouts in another room and jogged towards it, but in front of him were Captain Cold and Mick Rory.

"Let her go!"

Mick smirked. "Once you're dead we will, but first we're going to have some fun. Just the three of us."

Barry dashed at them as they fired their guns, missing him. A beam of blue and red crisscrossed over and under each other, beams of cold and heat flying around the room. Barry was simply a bur as he dodged them with relative ease. As long as he didn't run in headfirst, he would find hit easier to avoid the beams. _I need to get in close to knock them out so they can be detained when the police arrive but at the time I could get hit by both guns and that'd probably be excruciatingly painful,_' he thought to himself. Barry decided to go for it, not wanting to delay. He dashed at Snart, but went slower than his max, because barreling into him at full speed would cause severe damage to his body. Barry ran into Snart, barreling into him like a freight train would and sent him flying back, right in front of the room where Caitlin was held. Barry heard him groan and pulled his fist back about to knock him out when he felt Mick Rory's heat gun hit him in the back. He let out a yell, in pain trying to get out the way as it burnt his suit. Snart raised his gun and Barry on the other side of his back, causing the scarlet speedster to feel both extreme heat and cold. But, towards the middle of it surprisingly didn't feel cold or hot. It was odd, as if the two guns cancelled each other out.

_That's it! I have to get them to cross beams._

Barry twisted his body, trying to break free of the beams. He let out a grunt of pain as one continued to burn into his suit, while the other froze took a deep breath before dashing forwards, breaking free of the two beams, causing them to hit each other. The two beams of red and blue collided for a moment before the energy was expelled outwards, propelling Cold and Mick Rory backwards into a wall knocking them out.

Barry rushed over to where Caitlin was and untied her from the chair she was strapped to and pulled out the gag. "Are you okay Caitlin?"

She nodded. "I'm fine Barry." She pulled her friend into hug. "Thanks for finding me,"

The scarlet speedster returned the hug. "I'm glad you're okay."

* * *

**I'm exhausted. This is what I get for typing at 3 AM XD. Oh well, anyway thanks for reading :)**


End file.
